No digas que No
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: –Más silencio... Forever En Silencio...– "Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol" "Quiero que me digas que sí" "Francis y Antonio al fin formalizaron su relación kesesesese " Eran país de la pasión combinado con el país del amor "Gracias karma"


**No digas que No**

**Sumary: **–Aún más silencio... Forever En Silencio...– "Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol" "Quiero que me digas que sí" "Francis y Antonio al fin formalizaron su relación kesesesese~" Eran país de la pasión combinado con el país del amor "Gracias karma..."

**Disclaimer: **Tristemente Hidekaz Himaruya aun no responde mis e-mails, tweets, mensajes de texto para confirmar que vendió Hetalia así que por ahora le pertenece a él.

_**Dedicatoria: **_¡Para weona de Adri! *3* Feliz Cumpleaños again mmg~ Espero que te guste lo hice con puro amorsh para ti.

* * *

Él era conocido por ser un pervertido, acosador, un _bastardo del vino_, entre otras cosas que podrían resaltar él es _Francis Bonnefoy_, el país del amor.

A él lo conocían por sus tomates, su sonrisa permanente por default, por tener una increíble paciencia, a veces por ser algo idiota y masoquista, si ustedes saben _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_, el país de la pasión.

_**Y ellos **__**se gustan**__**.**_

_**... Pero no se han dicho nada.**_

**Aun****.**

Tampoco era muy obvio su amor el uno por el otro solo cierto albino lo notaba pero claro él tan awesome que era imposible que no lo notara, pensaba debía decirle algo a sus amigos pero no quería meterse después de todo si el país de la pasión y el país del amor no eran capaces de algo tan sencillo como eso menos su grandiosa persona podría hacer algo... pero podría hacer algo para que al menos lo intentaran ¿No? ¡Nah que va!... O quizás...

–Pues sí ese idiota de Rusia no tenía nada mejor que hacer y...–Gilbert se sobresalto al sentir su celular vibrando en su bolsillo y con una gota en la sien respondió rápidamente-Hallo?... Ah sí, con Francisco y Toño... ¿Qué? ¡Pero...!–intentaba reclamar el prusiano a la persona al otro lado de la línea pero tuvo una idea y sus intentos de reclamar se desvanecieron–Esta bien, esta bien voy para allá para que no digas que mi grandiosa persona es mala kesesesese~–dijo para sorpresa de la persona que llamaba–Me tengo que ir chicos, el señorito anda fastidiando con algo de que tengo que levantarme temprano y que el no aguantara mis berrinches mañana o algo así–decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y termina de beber su cerveza de forma rápida mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como sus dos amigos se tensaban ligeramente y después volvían a una pose más relajada.

–Bueno, nos vemos Gilberto–dijo con su típica sonrisa por de fault el español al prusiano

–Au Revoir Gilbo

Silencio... Silencio... Más silencio... Aún más silencio... Forever En Silencio...

–Y... ¿Ahora de que hablamos?–rompió el muy incómodo silencio el castaño viendo al rubio curioso pero con su típica sonrisa en el rostro

–Ah, pues no se...–murmuro bajito el francés–¿Cómo te ha ido con Romano? Digo ese pequeño tiene su caracter y no debe ser fácil de aguantar–río un poco disimulado el francés pero realmente solo quería desmentir ese rumo que le había dicho Arthur sobre si estaba saliendo con el mayor de los italianos.

–el español parpadeó varias veces confundido–¿Con Romano? Pues tengo tiempo que no lo veo–se encoge en hombros–Esta en casa de Ita-chan desde hace tiempo–dijo algo pensativo tratando de recordar la última vez que hablo con el noritaliano que le comento que su nii-chan estaba en su casa.

–Oh ya veo–comento como restándole importancia pero en realidad se alegra por eso y ahora en su lista de cosas por hacer aparte de "Golpear a Inglaterra" se encontraba "Golpear a Inglaterra al cuadrado"

Paso el rato sin mucho más ambos amigos se pusieron a beber y charlar sin más de temas cualquiera como de lo gordo que estaba Alfred, de que si deberían decirle a Gilbert para que compraran cera caliente e ir a depilarle las cejas a Arthur, entre otras cosas que podrían entre los tres. Cuando ya eran las 3:45 am el francés pensó que lo mejor sería abandonar el bar aunque el hispano parecía muy feliz queriendo beber más a pesar de que ya estaba más ebrio que el francés y entre algunas pataletas y risas nerviosas el rubio saco a la otra nación de ahí y se dirigieron a la casa de este en el centro de Paris tropezando y cayendo más de una vez, llego un punto en que caían con estilo los dos.

Al llegar a la casa francesa el saber como lograron subir las escaleras los dos es una muy buena pregunta y debería tener una buena respuesta pero por ahora es algo que quedara en su imaginación; como pudo el francés dejo tirado al hispano quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, un leve sonrojo debido al consumo excesivo de alcohol y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro sacándole una sonrisa al otro que lentamente acarició con suavidad la piel ligeramente tostada del hispano quien abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes viendo fijamente los azules intenso del otro, lo siguiente que ocurrió no saben si ocurrió por el exceso de alcohol o porque llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando eso, pero los labios de ambos se unieron en un desesperado y ansioso beso que solo ve vio interrumpido por la falta de aire.

–A-Antonio... yo...–dijo algo nervioso puesto que no quería perder su amistad con el español pero sus intentos de excusas se vieron interrumpidos cuando el de ojos verdes lo beso de nuevo con la misma desesperación de antes ansiando de gran manera los labios franceses.

–Vamos Francis... Tus labios ni los míos mienten, yo se lo que sientes y creo que tú también sabes lo que siento–le susurro cerca de sus labios en un total momento de sinceridad quizás causa del alcohol–... Ha... Hahahaha... haha... ha... son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol, perdón... Ah, creo que... debería irme–decía avergonzado y algo triste Antonio desviando la mira hacia otro lado pensando que ahora sí había arruinado su amistad con el francés pero este, sorprendiendo totalmente al español, lo tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

–Escúchame Antonio Fernández Carriedo–dijo serio y sin vacilar aun inclinado sobre el hispano y con su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya–Yo... tú me gustas ¿bien? ¡Me gustas! Yo solo quiero darte amor y que confíes en mí, quiero que me digas que sí, no quiero que me rechazes porque seguro tú también pensarías que soy un imbécil pervertido por eso no había dicho nada–ante tal declaración el sonrojo del español aumento al igual que su sonrisa abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

–Yo no pienso eso de ti, Francis... yo me quedaría contigo aunque fuera prohibido–susurro el hispano en el oído del otro quien al oír las palabras del español volvió a tomar su rostro para besarlo con todo el amor y la pasión posibles, pero que más se esperaba si eran país de la pasión combinado con el país del amor~ ¡Qué hasta suena lindo decirlo!

Los dos al poco rato se quedaron dormidos viéndose el uno al otro a causa de la borrachera y el sueño combinados... lástima que su tranquilidad solo duro unas horas porque esa mañana para ser específico a las 7:35 am cierto albino ególatra entro de golpe en la habitación despertándolos, más bien solo al francés ya que el español dormía como piedra, gritando por todos lados: "Francis y Antonio al fin formalizaron su relación kesesesese~" causando una cierta mueca de fastidio en el francés pero pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa al oír como algo o alguien rodaba por las escaleras.

–Gracias karma...–susurro aun con su sonrisa y cerrando nuevamente los ojos para dormir junto a su adorado español.

Quizás si lo veías desde afuera era una relación anormal: Un pervertido y un amante/obseionado de los tomates, pero daba igual como se veía por fuera si al final los dos se querían los demás que fueran a freír monos; Francis es feliz con Antonio y eso _nadie_ lo va a cambiar.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo, mi primer FrSp, todavía no estoy totalmente relacionada ni metida en la pareja, pero si me gusta me estan convenciendo hacia este lado maligno lol en fin espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosa este botón de acá abajo es para que golpeen digo dejen sus críticas por mi fail escritura o en su defecto digan que les gusto cualquier cosa con respecto al fin le tiro el muerto a Tincho –señala a su musa quien esta en una esquina– la falta de alimentos y sueño –huye–

|  
v

Presionen el botón y veran a la escritora bailar en tutú mientras acepta los tomates que le lanzen.


End file.
